


Tangled

by alexme7_7



Series: Street Vigilante AU [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Happy, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: Michael and Jeremy laid tangled in love.





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt as from sassycsap on tumblr for more domestic vigilante au stuff <3

Michael and Jeremy laid tangled in love. A blanket pushed down around their waists covered their bare, intertwined bodies as their eyes danced across each other’s face. 

Sun filtered in through the cracks of their worn blinds, hitting Michael’s upturned lips as he spoke in hushed tones, highlighting the faded scars on Jeremy’s arm as he traced Michael’s face with his fingertips. 

Scars were sown over both of their bodies from years of wear, sewn on so naturally they might have felt naked to be without them. The scars were only another detail they shared. 

Behind the blinds, the open window let in a small Autumn breeze. The cool air in the apartment made everything feel more alive, more real. And with the breeze came the sounds of their neighbourhood. A dog barked from a block over. The occasional patter of someone walking past on the sidewalk below. Cars rushed past, driving through the shallow puddles left by the unexpected downpour the night before that had made Jeremy and Michael run from their bus stop in a fit of proud giggles.

The two had stumbled in early last night, clinging to each other as the rain they carried in dripped on the old hardwood. Neither of them felt the need to say much of anything as they stripped each other down, like the pair of excited teenagers they once were. Sharing grins or glances like most would share whispered promises. There had been no need in the moment.

But, they still whispered “I love you”’s and “I’m so happy”’s as they pressed into each other, their movements less frantic than they had once been, but still as eager. They still breathed each other’s name as their hands wandered. Wandered, but always found their way back together. 

And the next morning they lay in their apartment, listening to the sounds of their neighborhood, basking in the soft light coming through the worn blinds, underneath a blanket that had been pushed to their waists. Michael raised their joined hands from Jeremy’s chest, admiring the way the sun glinted delicately off their matching rings as he moved their hands back and forth above them.

They laid there, tangled in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was too proud of this to not post it.  
> Please let me know what you thought in a comment or on my tumblr at slaygoldponyboy, and thank you for reading.


End file.
